Used To
by Dr.McDreamy
Summary: This is Set after derek's speech and it's a different ending to season 3
1. Chapter 1

_This is a different ending to Season Three and My version of season four, please read and review..x_

"Meredith, I do love you. Don't you see? Don't you understand? You're the love of my life. I can't leave you. But you're constantly leaving me. You walk away when you want; you come back when you want. Not everyone, not your friends, but you leave me. So, I'm asking you, if you don't see a future with us. Please... please just end it because I'm in it. Put me out of my misery…"

"Derek… I have to go, Cristina is getting married,"

"Meredith, do you love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart,"

"Then why do you keep walking away?"

"I'm scared; I keep thinking you will leave me again, like you did the first time and the fact that the most fun you had this week was flirting with that girl in the bar,"

"Meredith I will never leave you again, I was trying to fill a void I thought if I could forget about all the bad things that have happened to us"

"I know Derek,"

"Will keep your promise?"

"What promise?"

"Even if I yell, even If you yell you will always show up?"

"Meredith forever,"

"Good, Derek I am so sorry for everything, for not fighting, for leaving you, we have to work at this,"

"I know, but now I have to make sure burke gets down the isle,"

"I have to do the same for Cristina,"

Derek leaned in and kissed Meredith, it felt like their first proper kiss in weeks, like they both wanted each other more than every. Meredith pushed Derek up against a locker, causing a dent in the door, she was trying to undo his trousers but were interrupted by cristina coming through the door,

"Okay, can't you guys keep your pants for two minutes, I'm getting married and your off screwing McDreamy, god have some control,"

Meredith mouthed I'm sorry to Derek and walked off with Cristina.

At the church burke was waiting at the alter and George, Derek, Meredith, Izzie, Callie and burkes friend were standing out in the foyer, waiting for Cristina.

"Where the hell is she," Meredith said

"Probably done a runner," Derek said

"Shut it McDreamy, I was having trouble breathing in this dress," Cristina said walking through the door.

"Wow cristina you almost look like a lady" Derek said

This earned him a slap from Meredith and a glare from cristina.

"Why are you even in this wedding?"

"Because burkes best friend couldn't make it,"

"Okay, and he had to pick you why,"

"Okay ladies break it off," izzie said

"I am a man!,"

"Well right now you are acting like a woman,"

They heard music playing and knew it was time for them to begin.

Izzie and George walked down the aisle first, followed by Callie and burkes friend, then came Meredith and Derek, both were smiling and kept glancing at each other, last but not least was Cristina, she wanted to walk down the aisle alone, since her father was dead,

When she reached the bottom of the aisle the minister spoke up.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Preston Xavier Burke and Cristina Leigh Yang,"

"If any would like to disagree with this marriage then please be heard if not then we will begin the vows,"

"Cristina, I could promise to hold you, and to cherish you. I could promise to be there, in sickness and in health. I could say till death do us part. But I won't. Those vows are for optimistic couples, the ones full of hope. I do not stand here on my wedding day optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic. I am not hopeful. I am sure. I am steady. I'm a heart man. Take 'em apart, put 'em back together, hold them in my hands. I am a heart man. So this, I am sure. You are my partner. My lover. My very best friend. My heart. My heart beats for you. And on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this. I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hands, I promise you... me."

Cristina had tears in her eyes, so did everyone else.

"Burke, I could stand here and make a big speech but that's not me, I love you, you are the first person I have truly loved, you are my life my soul and I love you,"

"Can We please have the rings,"

Derek handed over Cristina's and Meredith handed over Burke's,

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do,"

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do,"

"In the power invested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you man and wife,"

"You may now kiss the bride,"

**You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around.  
You used to lean on me like  
The only other choice was falling down.  
You used to walk with me like  
We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular.  
**  
**We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?**

**We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be, yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

The reception was in the space needle, burke paid them to set up a dance floor and have all their staff handy for that night. Meredith and Derek decided to take a cab to the reception instead of the limo for the bridesmaids and groomsmen , as soon as they got inside of the cab, Meredith jumped on Derek, the were engrossed in a heated lip lock, when the cab driver told them they were at their destination, Derek paid the driver, and he drove away muttering to himself , acting like stupid horny teenagers.

"Derek why are we here?"

"I thought we could have some alone time on the ferry boat before we went to the reception, plus the space needle is only a five minute walk for the other dock,"

"Great, you better be carrying me because I'm wearing heels,"

"Sure,"

They went up to the top docks, as it was just dawning on night it was a perfect sunset, Meredith was leaning on the railings and Derek had his arms wrapped around her tiny body,

"The truth was I was going to propose tonight, when burke and cristina said they were engaged, I was talking to burke and I said I wanted it to be special and he said why not propose on our wedding night,"

"I was like okay, so I arranged it all then the ferryboat accident happened, so that put a stop to it,"

"Derek, you do know that if the accident hadn't happened I would of said yes, but now I think we have to take things slow and try and work on our communicating skills before anything like that happens,"

"I know, you're not mad"

"Nope"

"Good,"

When they reached the dock, Meredith instantly jumped on Derek's back,

"I thought you were joking,"

"Well I wasn't,"

"Fine have it your way,"

As They were walking down the street people kept giving them glares because Meredith was in a bridesmaid dress and Derek was in a suit, they were five minutes to go when Derek had to stop,

"Meredith can we stop for a minute,"

"What can't take me old man?"

"Hey I am not old,"

"Prove it carry me to the top of the space needle,"

"Fine,"

"If I do I get sex all night,"

"Okay, if you don't then you take me shopping,"

"Fine,"

When they reached the space needle Derek carried Meredith up all 848 steps, he didn't even break out a sweat, Derek had a grin on his face, he forgot to put Meredith down and walked into the reception with her on his back,

Everyone turned around and stared at them, all the interns burst out laughing, mama burke didn't look amused, they were an hour and a half late,

"Was it worth it," cristina shouted

"Oh yeah." Derek said

All the guys let out a laugh,

"Nothing happened," Meredith said

Derek then put Meredith down,

He whispered in her ear,

"What happened to all the sex I'm getting tonight?"

"Shut up,"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while_

* * *

Once the dinner had been served, the band started playing music and people were up dancing,

"Come and dance with me," Meredith said to Derek,

"No I don't dance in public,"

"Please," she whined

"No,"

"Fine then I will go and fined some other hot guy to dance with me,"

"You do that then," Derek said

Meredith walked up to a tall man with dark brown hair,

"Would you like to dance," Meredith asked

"For you anything,"

About half way through the dance the stranger slid his hands down to Meredith's but, she didn't protest, much to Derek's dislike, she knew the second that happened he would come over but nope, he just went and hit on some random woman, He then brought her onto the dance floor and started dancing with her, Meredith felt so jealous,

"I'm Sorry but my pig head boyfriend is trying to annoy me and it's working so I have to go,"

"Okay,"

She walked up to Derek and the woman and tapped her on the shoulder, once the woman turned round she saw it was bailey,

"What the hell do you think your doing?" bailey asked

"Stealing my boyfriend so we can go have sex in a closet,"

Derek nearly choked and bailey just stood there in shock,

"Thanks for the dance bailey," Derek said quickly and pulled Meredith away.

"Damn Fools with overly moussed hair,"

"Where the hell is Meredith," Cristina whined to burke

"How am I supposed to know I have been with you all night?"

"Smart comments like that will earn you the couch,"

"Okay shutting up,"

"I mean seriously she has been gone for an hour,"

"So has Derek,"

"I am so going to kill her,"

Cristina rounded up all of the interns and marched to the closet, where she heard mumbled noise coming from, she didn't even knock she just yanked the door open to reveal Derek and Meredith both getting dressed and both very flushed.

"What the hell," Meredith yelped.

"I you could keep your damn hands off him for five minutes then you could have known I was about to throw the flowers and I want you there for it,"

"I was…"

Both Meredith and Derek were bright red and all the interns were laughing, including Callie,

"You know you guys are terrible at sneaking this is the second time I have caught you,"

"When else did you catch them," Alex asked

"At prom,"

"Dirty adulteress sex, that a knew one for your grey,"

"Shut up,"

Derek stood in complete silence the whole tom oblivious to what was happening; he thought it was time to speak up,

"Now if you would be so kind would you piss off and leave us alone," with that he shut the door and locked it.


End file.
